halofandomcom-20200222-history
Epitaph
Epitaph is a multiplayer map featured in Halo 3. Layout Epitaph is set in an enclosed "Cathedral-like" Forerunner structure with a ceiling vaulting nearly 200 feet into the air and is not located on The Ark. It is lined with corridors, Gravity Lifts, and shield doors forcing rapid-paced, corridor-based combat. It towers above a virtually endless wasteland, although careful inspection will reveal metallic-like ribs jutting through the sands below. Though not featured in Team Slayer, Epitaph is played primarily in Team Doubles and Lone Wolves, where the primary game-types include Slayer and the occasional Oddball gametype. Epitaph is a semi-symmetrical map in the relative shape of a cross or plus sign (or possibly a Tombstone cross, which would be suitable with its name) with a "base" at either end. These bases are essentially enclosed, with a spacious gap in the center that forms the primary cathedral area. To either side of the bases are stairways that lead to a pair of raised tunnels, one on each side of the cathedral area. However, they are separated from the open space by a wall, preventing players in the tunnels from overlooking the cathedral space. Situated in each "base" is a gold colored Gravity Lift, similar to the main lift on Construct. The Gravity Lift on one end ejects players into the air, similar to the one on Colossus, in the center of the cathedral area where a platform with an Rocket Launcher wobbles. This platform is reminiscent of the platform on Halo 2's Midship, though much smaller in shape and size. Only two pieces of equipment exist on this map, the Power Drain (found by the main Gravity Lift), and a Bubble Shield (found on the opposite side of the map). Cathedral Interior The interior of the cathedral is split into five sections, each section having multiple levels, and access to the ramps and walkways outside. Of the five sections, four form the "spokes" of the interior with two of the sections being identical. From each of these sections, players may travel to the walkways on the outside of the level, and back into the interior of the cathedral. The main hallway in Epitaph is split into two sections. Easily identified by the large Forerunner symbol hovering in the air on one end, players can tell where they are located. On one end of the level, a Gravity Lift propels players to the Rocket Launcher platform, while the opposite lift only carries players to the upper level. Two smaller gold-colored gravity lifts (one on each side of the main section) also send players to the upper levels of the cathedral. A plethora of weapons and grenades can be found on the upper and lower levels of this main section, including Maulers, Needlers, and Brute Spikers. On the lowest level of the interior, in the center rests a Gravity Hammer, which is often a contested weapon between players and teams alike. Directly above the Gravity Hammer, resting on a floating platform, players can find the Rocket Launcher, an equally contested weapon like the Hammer. The identical sections of the map are adjacent to the Gravity Hammer and Rocket Launcher, and can be accessed from a number of directions. The lowest level of these two sections holds a Battle Rifle, while the upper part contains a Magnum on one side, and a Plasma Pistol on the other. Players can jump to access the platform where the Rocket Launcher rests from the ramp on the upper level of this section. Players can also find an Overshield on the lowest level of the main hallway. Cathedral Exterior A series of catwalks and ramps exist on either side of Epitaph's outdoor section. These catwalks run parallel, and perpendicular to the main hallway section of the Inner-Cathedral, and thus exist on the "light side" and "dark side" of the map. Since this map is semi-symmetrical, the catwalks on either side are similar, but not identical. The commonality shared between these two sides is that they all connect to the Inner-Cathedral through a series of doorways and shield doors. While technically not a a power weapon, the Shotgun exists on a ledge of the "dark side" catwalk, beside a Gravity Lift leading into the map's interior. This section, known as the "corner of death" is a common place for players to camp. Players will wait just out of view around the corner for an unsuspecting player to come looking for the shotgun. in the foreground and the Sniper Rifle in the background.]] On a lower ramp on the "light side" catwalks, players can find Active Camouflage power-up, offering a clear advantage in the cramped spaces of Epitaph. Players can also find Maulers on the ramps, as well as Plasma Rifles. This map also features the Spike Grenade, and a number of them can be found on both the interior and exterior of the map. It is interesting to note that the Spike Grenade does adhere to the shield doors in this level. In addition to quickly accessing the upper and lower levels of the map, players can drop down onto the lower catwalks from the top, by carefully jumping down. There is also a small opening on the upper ramp on the "dark side" that allows players to drop down onto the lower level. Tactics *It is possible to jump from the upper level, over the edge, to the Shotgun Spawn below, behind where a camper would be. *When lifting to the Rocket Spawn, there may be the danger of a camper up on the Pillars to the left or right. There may also be a risk of someone following you to the Rocket Spawn, this is common because of the number of people looking to see if the Rockets have re-spawned. *Remember that after picking up the Shotgun, you can travel up the nearby lift and pick up the Bubble Shield, and this combination, apart from being against the Gravity Hammer, is very good for this map *After picking up the Rockets, a good tactic is to stay upstairs because there is usually a high amount of people on the lower levels, plus this tactic can be helpful to clear the hill out before you enter. Trivia *A new piece of equipment, the Radar Jammer, was first seen on this map, though it is not included in the final version. *GamePro has stated this is "the spiritual successor to Halo 2 maps like Colossus, Gemini, and Midship." * In a recent interview for Public Radio internationals The World, Chris Carney, the lead multiplayer map designer, stated that this map's layout and predominant blue lighting was based on the Cathedral of Chartes in Northern France. *The Dino-Birds can be seen flying around on one of the outside pathways. They can be shot and when killed, they either lose their wings or fall apart with blood bursting out from their wounds, but they will respawn soon enough. *The towers visible in the distance on Sandtrap bear a slight resemblance to Epitaph, though it is unknown if there is any connection. * While keeping silent, players can hear the Halo theme music being played in a deep synthesizer-like tone every few seconds. *When viewed from a distance Epitaph looks like a giant Index. *When inspected closely, players can see that the "characters" on the windows of the complex scroll from the bottom to the top. *Due to its name, many fans thought that this map was another remake of Hang 'Em High and Tombstone (An Epitaph is what is written on a Tombstone, although it isn't the name of a classic Western, and this map could have the same purpose as Relic,a monument to a Forerunner). *If you go outside and look out into the distance at the grey clouds, every now and again you can see lightning bolts. This may or may not be a reference to Frank Herbert's Dune, a desert planet which has lighting bolts caused by sand worms. *There is a small pool of Sangheili blood on one of the outer ramps where the spiker spawns. *Because of the high amount of "power weapons" such as the Gravity Hammer and Rocket Launcher, and the large amount of ramps and corners, this map can become a very interesting corner-camping match in Lone Wolves and Team Doubles. *If you overload the map using the Trip mine glitch in forge the platform where the Rocket Launcher respawns will fall down and can be moved with a Gravity Hammer. Though if you get it into the grav-lift that takes you to the platform, the platform will go back in place and will float again. *If you throw a Grav lift on the platform, both the lifts and the platform will continuously bounce. *Upon going outside of the building in forge, you will see a large cloud formation forming far off in the distance. If you look at it from the right angle, the clouds look vaguely like a spartan or marine upper body with the head facing the left, the arms extended and the hands in the "call me" position (thumb up, pinky extended). This is the same type of "egg" seen in Last Resort, although the one here may not be as clear cut as the other. *The large, gold holograph on the map has an interesting resemblance to Mendicant Bias as described in Halo: Contact Harvest when he was aboard the Dreadnought. *This is the smallest Halo 3 Multiplayer map to date. *At the start of a game, players often try and jump from the ramp below the Brute shot spawn to retrieve the weapon, often hilariously failing. *It is hypothesized by some that this map is in domicile of the Forerunner Dreadnought judging by its anatomy and structural cartography. *If you look out into the distance you can see a large storm surrounding you on all sides *If you shoot a rocket down at the brace of Epitaph and use the zoom function (right stick) you will watch as the rocket hits the bottom. It will be visible but if you try this with a grenade there will be no visible evidence that the grenade was ever thrown. Matchmaking Adjustments For reasons not yet disclosed by Bungie, this map has been slightly altered when playing in Matchmaking playmlists. As of the December 11, 2007 update, both of the Maulers that spawned in the top portion of the map have been removed, and replaced with SMGs. It is believed that this change was caused by near-constant complaints regarding the large number of Maulers in many levels combined with the Mauler's ability to nearly-instantly kill an opponent at very close range. Some players felt that the weapon was unbalanced because of the close-quarters prowess of the Mauler, especially in CQB-style levels. The problem was a combination of the somewhat large number of Mauler spawn locations, the fast respawn time on a lethal close-combat weapon (usually only 45 seconds), and players not changing their play style to compensate for a number of camping and / or charging Mauler wielders. Category:Halo 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Maps